


Technique

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-07
Updated: 2007-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark shows Chloe how, Lex drools, a little short fluff while the subconscious works on the bigger stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Technique

## Technique

by Sixer

[]()

* * *

Technique 

"Uhg, I can't believe I am having so much trouble with this class. It sounded so easy. No papers, no homework, and no written tests. I should have known better than to take the easy way, it always comes back to bite you in the end." 

"Chloe, I don't understand why you are having such a hard time with this class. It's just theatrical speech. I know for a fact you have no problems talking in front of groups and the acting part should be a breeze considering all the fast talking you have to do during your investigations." Clark stated, looking at her with a small smile on his face. He knew exactly why she was all of a sudden having difficulties, he just wanted to hear her say it so he could finally tease her the way she had teased him last semester. 

"Look, I know I gave you a hard time last semester when you took this class but do you think you could go a little easy on me, maybe give me a get out of taunt free card or something. You didn't have to do this section with someone you were actually interested in." Chloe put on her best pleading and pitiful face and hoped Clark would grant mercy. 

"What section is that Miss Sullivan?" 

"Oh, hey Lex." Clark smiled sweetly at Lex and slid over in the Talon booth to let him sit and join in. He knew Lex would totally be on his side in this and probably not only come up with the best digs on Chloe but also end up being quite helpful as well. That was Lex, always ready to help when he could. The thought made Clark's smile widen even further. 

"You wipe that grin off your face this instant Clark Kent, I can't believe you are enjoying poor Chloe's distress this much." Lana said firmly hoping to draw Clark's attention back to the group and away from Lex. She may not have romantic feelings for Clark but she definitely can't allow her back up future to lose interest. 

Clark gave her his best `who me?' look and flashed Lex a devious grin when he thought both girls were looking away. 

Lex caught the grin Clark flashed him and had to take an extra sip of his latte to help compose himself before joining back into the conversation. 

"Thank you Lana." Chloe stated. "You'd think I could get a little help from my best bud, but alas, he chooses mockery." Chloe fake swooned her self further into the booth seat and smiled when she heard the snort from Lex, groan from Clark, and giggle from Lana. She slid over giving Lana some room on the bench seat to join if she liked. 

Lana sat down next to Chloe saying, " You are such a ham, how are you having problems with this class?" 

"Oh, it's not the whole class, just this section." Clark said with the evil grin back in place. He looked at Lex out of the corner of his eye and blew into his cappuccino to cool it a little. 

If he didn't know better, Lex would swear that Clark was flirting with him. "So what section is giving you the trouble, or for that matter, what class?" 

Clark opened his mouth to fill Lex in but Chloe cut him off hoping to keep the jokes to a minimum. "It's this theatrical speech class I'm taking. It's only a semester course. We have been working on all different kinds of public speaking styles including those most related to the arts. I was doing fine, great in fact, until this particular assignment." 

Resting his chin on his fisted fingers Clark put on a serious face and said, "Go on Chloe, tell us what about this assignment is troubling you." 

Both girls reached across the booth smacking Clark on the arm, Chloe rolling her eyes, Lana tsking and getting up to answer the ringing phone. Lex just smirked and shook his head at Clark. 

"Ok, and no more out of you funny man," Chloe said pointing at Clark. "The assignment is to take an every day conversation that has been pre-chosen for us and do the discussion with your partner as if it is a romantic or seductive conversation. Of course it is silly and totally hilarious to watch but not so much fun to actually do." 

"Chloe, don't worry it's not so bad. It's not even that hard to do. You may feel a little embarrassed at first but it goes away and then it's just funny and the hardest part is not cracking up." Clark took another little sip of his cappuccino not noticing Lex turn in the booth to look directly at him. 

"You say this like you have experience." 

"I do, I took the class last semester. I'm not saying is wasn't strange at first but if I can figure out seductive, Chloe should have no difficulties." Clark stated 

"Really, care to show Chloe how it's done then?" Lex knew that if Clark were able to pull this off he would not be able to leave this booth anytime soon. However, he was mostly fascinated to see if his sweet, innocent, and regrettably unattainable hetero-farm boy had a little saucy in him. 

"Yeah, come on Clark. Put it on the table, let's see what you got." Chloe grinned at Clark hoping her own taunting would goat him into playing along. She really wanted to see if Lex reacted to a seductive Clark the way she thought he might. 

Both Lex and Chloe were about to say something when they noticed Clark take a deep breath while looking down at the table. A moment later Clark's whole posture seemed to change. He relaxed back into the bench cushions a little deeper letting his legs sprawl into Lex's personal space further, his hands slowly spread themselves out and slid across the table top surface; middle fingers dragging slow elongated circles, his head lifted slowly with a small playful smirk on his lips, and his eyes were glowing with heat and intensity. A deep, throaty voice spoke saying "This table Chloe, where we have coffee everyday." 

Chloe starred shocked at the change in her friend. It was like something out of the twilight zone, except maybe the naked version she heard they play on pay per view. 

Lex just barely remembered to keep breathing. That voice was so sultry and deep. He looked at Clark's whole demeanor and was enraptured with this new version of his favorite walking wet dream. 

Clark leaned forward allowing the tip of his tongue to slightly wet his bottom lip while whispering loudly enough for only the three of them to hear, "That just doesn't sound sanitary." 

A loud crashing sound drew all three of them out of the haze that Clark had created. Lana came over with a broom and a damp cloth to help the waitress with the mess. She noticed the girl starring hungrily at Clark and his little show. She gave the girl her best scowl and then turned to the three sitting there. "Everyone Ok, she didn't spill anything on you right?" 

Lex and Chloe were still a little foggy and were slow to respond but Clark changed back immediately to his normal friendly and smiling self saying, "No Lana, were fine, thank you though." With a smile he looked back over to Chloe and said, "See Chloe, its not that hard." He gave her and Lex, who was just beginning to breathe in a normal pattern again while hoping his pants didn't look nearly as tight as they felt, a big smile saying, "You have such a naturally alluring personality, you'll do great!" 

Chloe smiled brightly at Clark's compliment, she smiled even bigger when she noticed Lana's brief look of jealousy. "He's right Chloe." Lana said with a saccharine smile, "If Clark can find a way to be comfortable in doing the assignment you will too. You're already such a flirt, this will be easier than you think." Lana patted Chloe's shoulder and then walked back to the counter where a line had formed. 

"Should I say thanks or feel insulted?" Chloe asked Clark. 

"I'm not really sure." Clark answered while running his fingers through his hair. 

"Don't worry about the assignment Chloe," Lex said while patting her hand reassuringly. "You will do fine. I'm sure you just need to focus less on the possible embarrassment and more on the hilarity that is your classmates' version of seduction. For example, if you feel nervous, just think of what Clark must have sounded like." Lex hoped that this statement came off jokingly and not as breathless as he felt. 

Chloe covered her mouth while giggling as quietly as possible at the look of outrage on Clark's face. 

"Ok, now I know I was just insulted. I'll have you know I received an A on my seduction assignment and a few phone numbers to boot." 

Louder giggling and a snarky snort were the only answers to Clark's outrage. 

"Including the TA. He said I was very convincing and even asked if I wanted to join him and some friends at a new club called Covet that weekend." 

This statement put a stop to the snark and the giggles. Both Lex and Chloe just stared shocked at Clark waiting for him to continue. 

Clark just took another little sip of his coffee sweetness and waited, three, two, one. 

"WHAT?" was yelled from Chloe and Lex in unison. Clark actually jumped a little at the outburst, not expecting quite that loud a response. 

"Did you go?" Chloe asked at the same time Lex asked, "What was this TA's name?" 

"I am not telling you his name Lex, and no Chloe I didn't go. I shouldn't have told you guys. I didn't mean to upset you." At this point Chloe was sidelined and all of Clark's attention and statements were directed at the seething man next to him. "It wasn't a big deal really; he was probably just trying to be nice. I had to take the class at the Grandville Community College because that was the only way to fit it into my schedule. I didn't really know any of the other students so the TA was just trying to be nice, make me feel more comfortable." 

"I am certain he was trying to make you feel as comfortable with him as possible Clark. Do you realize he asked you to the most prominent gay club in Metropolis?" 

"Yeah Lex. I knew about it then as well." 

"It didn't upset you that he was blatantly hitting on you?" 

"Not really, although..." 

"I think I'll just go check on the muffin of the day." Chloe said while getting out of the booth and walking away knowing neither boy noticed or cared at this point. 

Letting his body slide a little closer to Clark's on the bench seat he asked, "Although what?" 

"I would have preferred to be asked to go there by someone else." Clark leaned forward a little further feeling Lex's breath brush across his face in soft pants. 

"OH MY GOD!" Lana screeched across the Talon after seeing Clark and Lex fall into a slow soft kiss across the way. She started to march her way over in full pout mode when her arm was hastily grabbed and she was spun around and shoved back toward the register. "Oh no you don't. You had your chance and lost out. You are not going to ruin this for him or make him feel guilty. Lex actually cares about him, get over yourself Lana." With that Chloe sat on the closest bar stool to the employee exit behind the counter and stood guard, keeping Lana at bay. She did however allow herself a glance (or five) in the direction where Clark and Lex were most definitely in there own little world showing the outsiders what passionate and loving kisses were supposed to look like. It was salacious and very inappropriate for public viewing. Unfortunately, one of the boys must have decided this as well because they both got out of the booth and exited the Talon hastily, hand in hand. 

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters herein. The characters of Lex Luthor and Clark Kent as well as any supporting characters are the property of their creators and DC comics. Gough/Millar Inc. and the WB Network TV own Smallville. Any deviations (or deviant behavior) from the originals, however, are mine. 

Feedback is welcomed and appreciated! 


End file.
